Question: Let $ \operatorname{GCF}(a,b) $ denote the greatest common factor of $a$ and $b$ and let $ \operatorname{LCM}(a,b) $ denote the least common multiple of $a$ and $b$. What is $ \operatorname{LCM}(\operatorname{GCF}(24, 32), \operatorname{GCF}(12,18)) $?
We have $24=2^3\cdot3$, $32=2^5$, $12=2^2\cdot3$, and $18=2\cdot3^2$, so GCF(24,32)=$2^3$ and GCF(12,18)=$2\cdot3$. Finally, LCM($2^3$, $2\cdot3$)=$2^3\cdot3=\boxed{24}$.